Master of Wirlpools, Friend of pokemon
by draken14142
Summary: At age five Naruto's father Minato left without leaving a trace of where he went, five years later Naruto's mom Kushina gets highly sick but doesn't tell Naruto. Naruto goes off to start his journey and before he goes to the lab in his town his mom gives him a mystery egg! Watch as Naruto seeks out his father and beat the pokemon league! R&R please!Story is better than discription
1. The beginning

A young boy with spiky blonde hair stands outside in the rain holding a stuffed vulpix plushie with tears in his eyes as he watches a older man with the same spiky blonde hair walk away from the house. The boy cries as he watches the man leave but he shouts out to the man. "Why Dad?! Why are you leaving Mom and me?! Don't you even love us anymore?!" The young blonde haired boy now glares at the man. The man stops walking and doesn't look behind him. "Naruto, go back home... Now." The young boy, Naruto shakes his head and cries more. "Dad! Please! Don't go! What about Mom?! What about me?!" The man shakes his head and walks away.

* * *

Five years later the same blonde boy sits on a swing in his yard as he stares at a ninetails who stares back at him. "Why did he leave?" "Nine... Tails ni tai ninetails..." The nine tailed fox looks at the ground. "Its beacause of him that Mom cries alot... I hate him..." Naruto gets up now and walks up to the ninetails and pets him. "Kurama don't worry if I ever see him again... I'll drag him back and Mom happy again okay?" THe now named ninetails, A.K.A Kurama nods and Naruto walks away to the house. "Mom? Today I start my pokemon journey are you shure you don't want me to stay?" Naruto asks his Mother, Kushina Uzumaki. "Naruto its okay. I'll be okay... You need top go on this journey..." Naruto sighs as he looks at his mother. His mother's once bright red hair is now dim red and her skin is sickly pale. "Mom..." "That's enough Naruto! I said go and I mean it!" Naruto doesn't show emotion and he then sighs. "I'll call you every day with my pokenav okay..." Naruto's mother smiles and nods as she then hands Naruto his backpack with everything he needs. Naruto hugs his mom before he goes to head to Prof. Sarutobi the pokemon professor of Kohona. Naruto's mother stops him from leaveing. "Naruto wait... I want to you to have this egg because every Uzumaki should start out with this pokemon but seeing how your dermanned to start off with one of the three starters here I guess you will just have to hatch this egg to have as you next pokemon." The egg Kushina hands Naruto is slightly bigger than a normal egg, the egg has deep blue streaks on it and has white on most of the shell but the egg has six of the streaks three on each side. "What kind of pokemon egg is this?! Its bigger than most Mom!" Kushina grins at Naruto. "Not telling~! You're just gonna have to wait for it to hatch Naruto." Naruto smiles at his Mom and sighs slightly. "Okay. Crap I gotta get to Prof. Sarutobi's lab!" Naruto safely places his pokemon egg in his backpack and waves to his mom as he runs to Prof. Sarutobi's lab.

* * *

A/N Alright I promis to all that is pokemon and Naruto that I WILL update when ever I CAn. and I need help on what starter Naruto should have! leave sugestions when you review!


	2. To the lab and I choose you!

**Alright I am back with a new chapter~! **

**Now to reply to the reviews. **

** FoxDemon1023 - Yes Its the keybord I swear! it is a new dell keyboard and it is truly a crapy one the keys are hard to push down *cries silently* **

**garien1204 - Actualy it isn't that gen. AND At least I try T^T **

**eniox27 - He is in a mix region with all of the pokemon in every gen pokemon in it I need help on figuring out what to call it... maybe the Ninpo Reagen... I don't know **

**theIrishWriter - like i said i will try! and thank you for the complamennt**

***disclaimer* **

**Me: You say it! *i point to Naruto who is eating ramen* **

**Naruto : Why don't yuo get Kakashi sensi to do it... I'm trying to eat the food of the gods! **

**Me : Lazy brat... Alright... I do not own Naruto nor pokemon if i did... lets just leave that to your imagination now won't we?**

* * *

Naruto sighs as he walks in the lab. "Old Man you here" Naruto calls out for Professor Sarutobi who is currently tending to a Eevee but it keeps running away from him.

Naruto finds himself tackled by a brown and white blur.

"B wee!" Naruto looks at the pokemon that had tackled him and he smiles slightly.

"Hey lil' guy you okay?" The eevee looks at Naruto and stares at his wisker like birthmarks..

"Now where did that Eevee go," Sarutobi grumbles and he then sees Naruto holding the Eevee, "ah Naruto I see you found Eevee?"

Naruto rubs the back of his head out of habbit. "Yeah the little guy came crashing into me with a Tackle haha." Naruto looks at the small pokemon as it affectionately.

"B wee! Eebwee!" Naruto smiles more at the Eevee.

"So you are here to get your starter right?" Naruto nods confirming the old man's suspicions.

"Yeah I am." Sarutobi smiles at Naruto.

"This way then Naruto, we have some pokemon here set aside for beginner trainers. We have Eevee of course you know that already. We then have Bulbasaur the grass type, Torchic the fire type, Charmander also fire type, Treeko the grass type pokemon, Squritle the water type pokemon, Mudkip the water typed pokemon, Pikachu the electric type, Shinx the electric type pokemon and finally we have Slakoth the normal type pokemon." Naruto puts Eevee down and looks at the other starter pokemon.

"Alright I chose . . . "

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I know I'm mean mwhahah til next time and i need sleep...  
**


	3. Memories and starter

**And hello I'm back! alright this chapter will have Naruto chose his starter pokemon MWHAHAH annd I know what pokemon it is after some of my friends nagging and such now on to the disclaimer **

**Me : Jiriaya, would you be so kind? *looks at where he was and grumble* Damn it... JIRIAYA! * first disclaimer, I do not own POkemon nor Naruto other wise Jiriaya wouldn't have died ... nor be such a perv... **

**Jiriaya : I AM NOT A PERVERT! I AM A SUPER PERV!**

** Me: ... shut up... just shut up... *i sigh* now on with the story..**

* * *

Naruto looks at Eevee then at Shinx and Pikachu, remmburing what his Dad had chose as a starter. "Eevee, I choose you Eevee." Eevee jumps on Naruto's shoulder and smiles slightly.

* * *

_Flash back no Jutsu : His pokemon  
_

Naruto grins while he and his Dad's Jolteon set up the prank and watch it play out. Naruto and Jolteon has stole someone's undergarmets and placed them under his Dad's pillow so when his Mom was making their bed she would find them.

Naruto and Jolteon watch it play out, his Mom starts to clean and make Minato's and her's bed. As she picks up his pillow Kushina see's the undergarments for women and her face turns red. "MINATO!" Naruto and his father's Jolteon laugh as Minato is pumbled by Kushina.

Minato walks out side an hour later with a black eye and he sees Naruto and Jolteon laughing, he then suspects that they did it. "Naruutoooooooo~?!" Naruto and Jolteon suddenly stop laughing and they freeze up feeling Minato's K.I entended for Naruto and Jolteon. Naruto and Jolteon run so fast it seems as if Naruto learned his Dad's famos pokemon move that his Jolteon knows, Harishin, a move Minato's Jolteon descovered by useing Agility and Volt Tackle. Minato grins as this happens and he runs after his son and his pokemon.

Naruto and Jolteon has ran all the way to his dad's small pokemon ranch where his pokemon and Kushina's reside. His father's Luxray, and Raichu get ran over and Naruto gets tackled by his dad's Maneetic and Electrike .

"Lemme go Lemme gooo!

_Flash back no Just KAI! ( A/N the end of the flash back~!)_

* * *

Eevee walks with Naruto as Naruto walks out Sarutobi's lab. Naruto looks at Eevee and smiles at him.

"Lets go and catch some new team mates got it Eevee?"

"B wee Bwee!" (A/N : I have Eeevee's evelution planed already heheh.)

Naruto and Eevee race to the forest and Naruto runs into something falling down. He looks up and to his horror and wanting to puke out his guts because of the sight of what he had ran into... How hidious it was... it was an , Sasgay - no wait I mean Sasuke Uchiha my bad...

"Hn? Oh its just you dobe..." Sasuke glares at Naruto and Sasuke's Charmander glares at Eevee. "So how did a dobe like you even pass the test for becomeing a trainer hn?"

"Thats easy- WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN DOBE?!" Sasuke raises an eyebrow in humor at Naruto and Eevee growls at Sasuke.

"Hn. I don't have time to waste on a pathetic excuse as a trainer like you..." Sasuke grubles as he walks away with his charmander.

"Stupid teme..." Naruto sighs as he and his Eevee walk to the cave that is near his town.

* * *

Lost cave -

Naruto and his Eevee stumble as they walk throughout the cave.

"Its so damn dark in here!" Naruto sighs and he suddenly tenses as red eyeslook at him from the shadows.

"Eevee use tackle!" Eevee uses tackle on the strange pokemon that has the red eyes but he goes straight through the pokemon.

"Sayble eye saybleye!" The pokemon steps into the light and Naruto gulps slightly as he sees the ghost dark type pokemon. (and here is the pokemon request i was requested to have Naruto catch hahah, Also you can make pokemon requests if you want my friends and fellow readers!)

"Eevee? You okay? Try using bite!" Eevee bites the Saybleye and the Saybleye flinches as it's hp is cut down more than half.

"Alright! Go pokeball!" Naruto throws a Darkball at the Saybleye as the Saybleye is sucked it the ball shakes. Once, twice,three times. Ding. Naruto picks up the pokeball and smiles.

"Alright we caught a Saybleye!" Naruto and Eevee grin as Naruto letrs Saybleye out of his pokeball. "Saybleye I need you to help us find the exit of this cave okay?" His new pokemon nods smiling.

* * *

**Alright this is the end of this chapter and sorry that it isn't longer I have a bad wrest sorry TTwwTT **

**Naruto's pokemon team :**

**Eevee : Male level 6 Moves : Tackle, growl , bite.**

**Saybleye : Male level 4, moves : tackle, scratch, growl, shadowball  
**

**Sasuke's pokemon:**

**Charmander : Male , Level 5, moves ; Growl , scratch and ember**

**This is it so far more chapters to come I promise!**


	4. Eon legend and more memmories

Naruto smiles as he catches his newest pokemon, an Abra that had taken almost three hours to catch it.

"Alright we caught Abra great job you guys. I think we should have dinner soon okay?" Naruto looks at his two pokemon he has out right now and he smiles at them.

"Eebwee!" Eevee and Saybleye nod as Naruto starts to set camp.

"Abra come on out!" Naruto lets his new team mate out of her pokeball and he looks at the sleeping Abra.

:Abraaaaa" Naruto smiles at her and he sits down after he carries his Abra into his large tent.

"You guys wanna hear a story 'bout a legend?" His pokemon nod egerly except Abra who is asleep.

"Alright then lesion closely," Naruto smiles at his pokemon yet again. "I read this in a book about pokemon legens . This one was about the two Eon Pokemon. This is how it starts out." Naruto closes his eyes as he gets ready to say the story.

"A long time ago on an island called Alto Mare there lived an old man and a woman. One day, they found two wounded children on the seaside. With the old couple's careful nursing, the children got better quickly," Naruto then opens his eyes and looks at his pokemon who are paying attention carefully. "But then suddenly an evil monster appeared and attacked the city. The island was instantly swallowed up by the monster. But then before the man's and the woman's eyes, the children transformed."

"They were the mirage Pokémon Latias and Latios. The two of them called their friends from the sky. They brought the power to drive away the evil darkness. That power was a jewel called the Soul Dew. Peace returned to the island."

"And after that, Latias and Latios often visited this island, where the Soul Dew is. The island was never attacked again by the evil monster." Naruto finishes the legend of the Eon Pokemon.

Naruto yawns as he lays down. His pokemon also yawn as the start to fall asleep.

* * *

Naruto wakes up to see nothing but brown fur in his eyes. ". . . . ." Naruto takes Eevee off of his face and yawns. "You actualy lied on my face? Oh well... " Naruto tries to get up, key word TRIED, only to see he can't. "Huh?" Naruto sees his Abra sleeping on his legs and he snickers slightly. Naruto grabs his pokemon's pokeballs and he returns them to their pokeballs.

* * *

After Naruto cleans up his camp sight he goes to train his pokemon mainly Abra because she is a new pokemon to him. Naruto starts to think about when his dad had helpped him catch his very first pokemon when he was little.

* * *

_ Flashback no Jutsu!_

A young four yearold Naruto and his Dad, Minato, with his Dad's jolteon.

"Alright Naruto lets catch your best shall we gaki?" Naruto looks at his Dad with wide eyes nods.

"Yay Daddy's gonna help Naru catch a pokemon!" Naruto shouts this in happiness and Minato smiles.

"Alright Jolteon will lesson to you okay? here are two friendballs of you want to catch them and make them friendlier got it Naru-kun?" Naruto looks at his Dad and nods, Naruto then sees a Teddyursa and he smiles at it.

"Jolteon use thunderfang on that teddyursa!" Jolteon attacks the Teddyursa and knocks it out because of how low of a level it is. Naruto catches the Teddyursa and nickname's it.

Naruto runs to his dad holding Teddy's pokeball smiling. "Daddy! I caught a teddyursa!"

_End flashback_

* * *

Naruto smiles at the memories of that momment.

* * *

** Alright I'm for now because mom is awake now  
**

**Naruto's pokemon team :**

**Eevee : level 10 Tackle growl helping hand bite**

** Saybleye: Level 9 moves: Scratch tackle shadowball growl meanlook**

** Abra : Female Moves :Rest teleport. Level 6 **

**Teddy : Gender unknow, Moves unknow, Level unknown**

**Thats a wrap**


	5. My big ol Teddy bear

**I feel so crule for not updating T^T go ahead and sue me... also i might become alil slow on updating my readers and fellow authors ;3; Just please hang and wait? do not kill me *Runs away scared* **

**Kakashi: On to the story also Draken14142 doesn't own Naruto or Pokemon if she did she would take my books away nuuuuuu !**

* * *

Naruto smiles as he gets the pokeball from Professor Sarutobi.

"Now Naruto have a great time on your journey okay? Oh dear I have to go Kohnahamaru is being chased by a angry Rappisdash again bye." The Professor hangs up and Naruto looks at the POkebal in his hand.

"Man ... This will be fun. I bet the Teme will through a fit when he sees you huh?" Eevee hops on Naruto's shouldr and he smiles.

"B wee?" Eevee looks at Naruto as naruto grins evilly as he walks out of the pokemon center .

"Alright come on out Teddy!" Naruto tosses the pokeball in the air and it opens.

"Ursa ring ursaring?" A huges Ursaring comes out of the pokeball and sees Naruto. ( A/n Naruto has had Teddy for a long time so yeah teddy evolved mwhahah)

Teddy looks at Naruto and grins slightly. However Eevee is a little scared and gulps as he looks up at the tall mean looking bear.

"Eevee meet Teddy my first pokemon I had caught with the help of my dad's Jolteon. +But Teddy was a Tediursa though hahah he b had evolved while we were running from the Anbu AKA the cops hahah he carried me to our lil hideaway man that prank as fun except of all the trouble i got into ." Naruto sighs. "So ready to train m,y new friends asses off teddy I know you're a slave driver when to training so meet the gang." Naruto lets out Abra and Saybleye. Naruto notices his Backpack is shaking and he pulls out the egg that his mom had given him.

"Huh? What are you gonna hatch soon?" The egg glows slightly and Naruto smiles. "I take that as a yes huh? Oh and guys meet your teacher/slave driver Teddy he is gonna help ya guys train." Naruto smiles.

* * *

**Alirght chapter five is dobne and yes the egg is gonna hatch soon. and sorry for those who think I'm giving Naruto too much power and that I'm to fast and also sorry chapter is small ;3;**

**Naruto poke :**

**Eevee : level 13 Tackle growl helping hand bite irontail**

**Saybleye: Level 12 moves: Scratch tackle shadowball growl meanlook**

**Abra : Female Moves :Rest teleport. Level 9 **

**Teddy : Gender Male, Level 33, Moves : Roar, lick, bite, rage, shadowball, thunderpunch**

**Egg : Unknown egg Naruto got from his Mom it is close to hatching.**

**Thats a wrap also Kushina had Naruto get Teddy out to keep him safe that is the only reason why he has Teddy now, dont get me wrong! Kushina loves her lil Naru-kun he is her son after all!**


	6. Nightmares: 1: Minato,Dad's hate

Naruto lays in his tent with his pokemon. It had been two days since Teddy was added to his team and his pokemon had leveled up alot. Abra evolved into a Kadabra and Teddy had taught Kadabra Thunderpunch too.

Naruto closes his eyes and he starts to fall asleep.

_-Naruto's dream -_  
_Naruto watches his Mom slowly die on the hospital bed she lays in tears fall from his face. "Mom please d-don't leave me a-alone!" Kushina looks at Naruto as her eyes slowly close, the heart monitor starts to go flat lined and Naruto cries._  
_-_  
_Naruto stands there at his mothers funeral and he hears whispers. _  
_"Did you hear?" A civilian ask to a nameless person at the funeral._  
_"Hear what?"_  
_"That blonde haired boy right there,"The man points to Naruto. "killed her! He is monster! A demon! He deserves to die!" Naruto hears and he stiffens._

-Out of Naruto's dream.-  
Naruto cries in his sleep and he tosses and turns. His pokemon who lay in the tent don't wake up except Teddy and Eevee who get worried because of Naruto's cries for mercy and saying he didn't do it that he was innocent.  
"B wee?! Eebwee!" Eevee walks up to Naruto and places his paws on Naruto and pushes his slightly trying to wake Naruto up from his nightmare.

_-Back in Naruto's dream.-_  
_Naruto is tied to a pole in the middle of his town, villagers raising torches and tossing rocks at him. Naruto the sees HIM , the man for all of the pain and the whole reason why he had gone on his Pokemon journey in the Nimpo Region (A/N name of his region ... not very imagenitive...) his father stands there right in front of him._  
_"Do you know why I left Naruto?" Naruto looks at Minato with eyes brimming with tears._  
_"N-No, I don't..." Minato grins sightly at this._  
_"Because of you, thats why I left you and Kushina-chan." Naruto gasps and denies this. "I'mnot lying Naruto its true. Because you gave the Namikaze family name shame.. I left because of how useless you are. I even replacedyou with my new son. Atleast he isn't a failure." Naruto cries because of this._

-Out of Naruto's dream.-  
Naruto wakes up crying and his Eevee jumps on his shoulder and licks the tears away. Teddy doesn't look at Naruto.  
"H-he left because of me didn't he Teddy?" Teddy nowlooks at Naruto and shakeshis head.  
"Ursa ring ring ursa ursaring!" Teddy yawns now getting sleepy and he looks at Naruto as if trying to say: 'Get some more sleep you will need it Naruto' Naruto smiles and he looks at Eevee and smiles.  
-

**Alright I am done ... I am to lazy to type up pokemon moves bt lvls is no prob**

**Eevee: Male, level 17**

**Saybleye:Male, level 16**

**Kadabra: Female, level 17**

**Teddy: Male, Level 34 **  
**Egg: IS gonna hatch right now! jk jk verysoon maybe next chapie**

**Okay im dealig with the infamous Shitop my mom gave me... it is a peice of fucking old dog shit that is lothed and will burn in hell one day, sorry bout that but i hate this pc... also... chapters maybe longer now i can type it up on the Shitop which has a BAD keyboard... so srry ;3;**


	7. Memories 2 and Battles

"Finally we're in GreenHorn town. Man, Dad used to take us here once in a while didn't he... Yeah he did..." Naruto sighs as he walks through the town and he sees a familiar duck butt haired bastard, Sasgay Uchyhuha - Oops wait... I mean Sasuke Uchiha... My bad... Sasuke sees Naruto and broods more as he sees him with his Eevee.

"Tch so the dobe actually made it here to Greenhorn... That is highly surprising..." Sasuke smirks slightly. "I bet you don''t even have any good pokemon ha!" Naruto growls slightly at this comment because of the argant Uchiha bastardness.

"I do to! I bet my pokemon can win agaist your pokemon! I challange you to a battle!" Sasuke smirks sighty and he grabs a pokeball.

"Alright then... Charmelon destroy his pokemon!" He lets out his Charmelon and the Charmelon growls at Naruto.

'Who should I use... Maybe Teddy or Kadabra...' Naruto thinks to himself and he grabs Kadabra's pokeball. "Kadabra come on out and beat this teme's Charmelon!" Naruto lets out his Kadabra and she grins as she sees Sasuke's Charmelon. "Use Thunderpunch on Charmelon!" The attack misses and Charmelon uses iron tail and Kadabra goes flying from the force. (A/n Sasuke's chaarmelon is almost to level 29 he makes his pokemn train till they get very hurt and cant move, he makes them keep going too... poor pokemon...) Charmelon had started to use a rappid scratch attack and Kadabra is K.O by it. 10 minutes later all of Nruto's pokemon are un able to battle but Teddy.

"Looks like you lose dobe... your pokemon are just weak. Give up you'll never beat me you're a failure... Useless." Naruto stiffens and he closes his eyes as he remembers what his dad said about him one day talking to Kakashi while he was drinking

* * *

-flash back-

_Minato sits in the livingroom with Kakashi, his old Student. Minato takes a drink of his sake._

_"Haha so Sensei how do you even feel bout that brat Naruto?" MInato smirks a drinken smirk a bit._

_Naruto is hiding behind the door when he hears Kakashi ask his Father that question. _

_ stiffens when he hears it and tears fill his eyes. 'D-Daddy hates me...' Naruto runs from the doorand hides in his room._

_"But that is what I ould say if I hated him.. He is my whole life including his mom Kushina." Minato smiles slightly._

_"Sensei I think youshould go to bed kay... I have to go anyways bye." _

-end flashback-

* * *

Naruto looks at Sasuke now and he shakes his head trying to clear it up. "I have one more pokemon..."

"Oh ya do? I bet it is a weak and useless one too haha!" Narutosees red now because of Sasuke taunting him.

"HE isn't! Teddy show Sasuke you're not weak! Naruto lets out Teddy and Teddy lookss down at Sasuke's Charmelon.

"Ursaring!" Teddy grins at this and he has a evil gleam in his eyes.

"How could a dobe have a Ursaring? Tch its probably weaker than a Majikarp." Teddy glares and he roars.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! SUE ME I DARE YA! THEN YOU SHAL NEVER GET THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Also how did I do on the battle?**


	8. Hatcching eggs!

Teddy growls at Sasuke's Chaarmelon. (A/N it isn't really Sasgay's CHarmelon. ANd also on the A/N's Sasukes name wil be Sasgay cuz he is gay! seriously all those girls and he won't even look at them! I bet he has a thing for Naruto ... or somene... ;3; )

Sasuke's Charmelon growls and his claws turn into a metalic silver and grins evilly. "Charmelon use Metal Claw! Then use ember on Ursaring's face so its blinded!" Naruto glares at Saasuke with pure hate.(A/N ... Hate clouds your judgement ya know. But in Naru-kun's case it doesn't! Also the fic's pic is what he looks like in this story.)

"Teddy charge up a Thunderpunch and knock that Teme's Charmeon out!" Charmelon misses with the metal claw and Teddy blocks the Ember with his paws. The thunderpunch powers up and Teddy hits Charmelon upside the head knocking it out. (A/n it had been battleing before Naruto and Sasuke's battle so it is very worn out and now it colasped poor pokemon *cries for the pokemon* sue sasgay!)

"Damnit! Charmelon return. you're lucky my other pokemon are at the pokecenter!" Sasuke gares as he walks away back to the pokemon center gettuing his other pokemon not bothering t oget Charmelon healed.

"Thanks Teddy .. I'm sorry I made you battle... That bastard pissed me off.. What can I say he has a telephone pole shoved up his ass?" NAruto and Teddy laugh as they go to the pokemon center to get healed and to eat.

* * *

About 20 minutes later all of Naruto's pokemon are healed and this is where we find them, sitting outside under a tree watching the egg hatch.

The egg emits a bright light as it takes a shape of a pokemon. "Luuuu gi! Lugia! " Naruto's eyes widden as he stares at his new pokemon.

"...Okay... I need to call my mom and ask her pollitly on. why she gave a Lugia egg..." Naruto grumbles and he calls his mom.

* * *

**_(A/N Now in the call X3 )_**

**_"Hello?" Kushina answers not noticing that Naruto had called her. _**

_"Mom? Got a question... Why did you give a Lugia egg?" Naruto grumbles slightly._

**_"NARU-KUN! How are you? And I guess your egg hatcch?! Also Naruto, I think Teddy should be sent back so he can help me when I have to weed the garden and such... Kurama won't help. And his son Kyubbi is in a rebelous stage...ANd like I said every Uzumaki normaly starts with that pokemon. They are easily found in Whirlpool Islands, where all Uzumaki's are mostly found there haha speaking of which... I am at Whirlpool right now let me see your Lugia baby!" Kushina smiles widely as Lugia gets into the screen shot and Naruto sighs._**

_"Mom meet Lugia... Ugh gotta go! Eevee got into my backpack! Crap no Eeee don't tuch that Thunderstone! Aghhh Eevee! " Naruto hangs up._

* * *

Naruto trips before he can grab the thunderstone away from Eevee who tuches it and starts to glow.

"Jolt! Jolteon! Eon!" THe newly Evolved Jolteon looks at Naruto and snickers evily.

"...Jolteon... You Idiot!" Naruto goes to punch Jolteon upside the head only to get electrocuted by a Thunderbolt from Joteon.

Naruto doesn't know that something is watching him with dark blue eyes and a tail a lite.

"...Char..."

* * *

**Clifhanger and also! Naruto has a Stalker! Ohnoooo! **

**Alright I am done with this chapter... Small I know and the Egg hatched! Pluse Eevee evolved on acedent... sad very sad..**

**Naruto's pokemon**

**Jolteon: Level 20 Male Moves, Shadowball, Thunderbolt, Glare, Tackle. (A/N his moves reset...?)**

**Saybleye: Level 19 moves, Shadowball, Astonish, Glare, Fury swipes (A/N now pokemon moves limmited to four...)**

**Lugia : Male, Level 5. Moves, Wirlwind and water gun**

**Sasgay's pokemon.**

**Charmelon: Male,Level 28, moves, Flamethrower, Ember, Irontail, Metalclaw.**

**And the end!**


	9. Through the eyes of a pokemon 1

**Aright today we are doing something diff with this chapter!**

**Today we will be going through the eyes of Jolteon okay...**

* * *

_-Jolteon's dream/ memory-_

_-1 year ago, Deep in Oro Forest-_

_ I run through the brush my brown and black ears twiching as they hear noises. 'Who would be so deep in this forest?" I , a young Eevee askes in my mind._

_I walk to the noise carfuly watching where I step And I see a strange human with an Ekans on his shoulders._

_The Ekans suddenly launches himself at me and I freeze up.. I start to get swizzed by the pokemon and the man who was with the the Ekans walks up to us grinning._

_"Great job... You found the pokemon we were looking for." The man pulls out a syrenge that has strange blue glowing liquid in it. _

_"This won't hurt a bit Eevee..." He injects it into my body and my eyelids start to get heavy._

* * *

I wake up breathing hevily. "That dream... no it was a memmory when... Oorochimaru ... I can't think of it at all..." I sigh I look at my trainer, Naruto who is asleep and snoring with Lugia curled up next to him.

"Jolt-nii san are you leaving?" I bink as I hear that childish voice of Lugia who is now looking at me.

"I just need a drink f water okay..." It had only been two days since Teddy had left and since Lugia had hatched, two days since I had failed Naruto on beating that Charmelon... Two days since I had evolved on 'acadent'. I walk out of the tent and I walk to the lake we are camping near. I look at my reflection and I closemy eyes. I open them again and I see my parents. My mom, A Vaporeon, My dad A Flareon... And me... as a Eevee when I was little.

"Mom, Dad... I miss you guys.. But you guys are back at Oro Forest, home. Things have changed.. I have changed. All of those experaments Oorochimaru had done to me... The pain I had suffered for a year... One year of being experamented on... All of the experaments... He made me into amonster." I close my eyes as I start to change shape... My body shrinks somewhat and I grow a mane again. I grow a bushy tail and I open my eyes. I look down and I see a Eevee. I sigh.

"All of the experaments... They made it to where I can chcange into any eeveelution so I'm a freak..." I grow larger and my tail grows, I sigh. My reflection is now a Vaporeon. I walk in the water and I sigh sulking slightly. I turn back to Jolteon and I swim slightly and I walk back onto the shore.

"No one knows who I really am they only see me as what I am.. A monster." I shake my fur dry and I lean down as I get a drink of water.

"Naruto will wake up soon..." I look up at the sky to see the sun rise. I hear someone walking up to me and I look next to me only to see the man who had saved me from Oorochimaru, Minato.

"So Naruto evolved you to a Jolteon huh?" I shake my head and I sigh.

"No I did this on acadent Minato-sama..." Minato smiles.

"Oh ya did huh?" **(A/N Minato can hear pokemon talk he has been able to for as long as he can remmebur just so you know) **

I smile. "Oi It was an accident I swear..." I sigh a bit. "Naruto-sama is really mad that you left... He said he will drag your sorry ass back home so Kushina will get better. So naive..." Minato sighs.

"So I should get going before he wakes up Jolteon?"

"Yeah... I guess I will see again one day?" Minato walks away now and disappears.

I walk back into the tent and I sigh as I see Naruto drooling. 'Ugh.. He is a mess...' I sigh and I stiffen as I hear ssomething. 'not good! I knew this capsight smelt like Ryhorn but this isn't good at all!'

* * *

** Alright TBC I know I'm crule and yes... olteon was once a little test subject of Oorochimaru ... **

**to lazy to type in pokemon today...**

**ALSO SHOULD KUSHINA DIE IN THIS FIC! PLEASE REVIEW TELLING ME YOUR ANSWER! I NEED TO KNOW TO SEE IF ISHOULD HAVE HER DIE! i know im mean ;3;**


	10. Through the eyes of a pokemon 2, family

Naruto wakes up from the ground shaking and he hears many cries of 'Ryhorn!" He gets up and see Lugia is laying net to him his eyes watching the battle outside of the tent. "Lugia where is olteon?!" Lugia looks down and then looks back outside.

"He's out there?! We have to help him!" Naruto and Lugia run out of the tent only to see me dodging attacks left and right from four Ryhorns, I growl at them and I close my eyes. I open them again and I see one Ryhorn going for Naruto, who has all of his clothing on since he doesn't wear nightwear when he is sleeping in his tent. Lugia glares atthe Ryhorn and goes to attack it however since Lugia is very new to battleing he misses the Ryhorn and my eyes widen. I run at Naruto as time seems to slowdown. I jump and I push Naruto and Lugia into the river knowing that they will end up getting washed away, but they will be safe.

"Jolt-!" I hear Naruto cry out as he and Lugia are being dragged by the river's rappid waves. I look at them and I then turn to the Ryhorn who dares to attack my trainer and bestfriend. I Glare and snarl at it.

"You tried to kill Naruto you bastard!" I lundge at the Ryhorn knowing Naruto and Lugia have been taken away and are out of sight already. I transphorm in midair into a Vaporeon and I use a watergun on the ground typed pokemon. I take it out and then the other ones.

I pant a bit and turn back into a Jolteon. I grin slightly as they run off.

I then look at the river and shake my head.

"I'll find you Naruto... I promise on my life I will again one day..."

* * *

**This would be a great part to stop at... So goodbye! Justkidding~!**

* * *

I sigh as I continue running. It had been about a week since Naruto and I had been separated and I have been trying to find him ever since. I already have had countless of trainers trying to catch me because I'm a 'strong and powerful' pokemon. They all failed and I beat their pokemon.

I sigh a bit as I slow down slightly. I look up at the sky which is barely visable because I am in a city. Which one I don't know but it feels as if I have been here before... I Have gone through around four cities and towns.. and two forests. I feel the rain soak into my fur as I now stand up and start walking on the sidewalk.

I close my eyes and I think about Naruto. I think of all of the things we had done. I remmebur when I had stole some of his ramen and how mad he was at me. I shake my head as I feel tear's fall down onto to the ground and I cry as I walk. I reach a sign that says, 'Oro Forest ahead take caution and keep your pokemon nearby you!' I stiffen and I re-read the sign.

"I-I'm in Orora City?! I-I'm home..." I shiver slightly and I sniff the air as I smell a stale sent of Naruto and I sigh slightly. 'He went into the forest..' I walk on the path to the forest and I smell a scent I haven''t smelt in so long, My family's scent. My mom, Dad, and Brother. I see a Vaporeon, a Flareon, and a Umbreon. I then see a small Eevee running to the Vaporeon shouting the word 'Mama' to the Vaporeon. I decide to make myself know to them by waking out of the shadows. Instantly I'm growled at by the Flareon and Umbreon. I walk up closer to them only to dodge a flamethrougher from my dad since he doesn't know its me. I look at him then the Umbreon.

"Burakku its me! Dad! Its me! It's me Yusaburu..." My dad stops and so does Burakku. **(use google translator to find out what thier names mean kay...) ** I look at them and they run up to me I look at my dad, my mom, my brother and then the little Eevee.

"Yusaburu?! You evolved?! Into a jolteon! Your name fits your evolution..." My mom smiles at me.

"Yusaburu this is your little brother Taidana." The little eevee gives me a lazy grin.

I smile and my brother also my dad push me while my mom carries Taidana to the den. I smile at them.

* * *

It's now night and my family is asleep. I get up and walk outside of the den. I look up at the stars. 'Should I even return to Naruto? Should I just stay with my family? I love being with them... and I don't want to go...'

I sigh as I wlak back inside after staring at the stars for 15 minutes. I lay down and I close my eyes.

'Should I even go back? Or live with my family again?' I fall asleep now dreaming of what I should do.

* * *

**Alright Yusaburu has been sperated from Naru-kun adn Yusaburu is debeting if he should go back to naruto or stay with his family if you could comment on this story tell me how im doing on this fanfic... tell me how you feel on what I should do! REVIEW PLEASE**


	11. Part three, Abduction!

I look down to see my little brother Taidana curled up in my fur and I sigh as I look at him. 'Lazy little brat...' I freeze up when I smell Naruto's scent near the den and my eyes widden all sleep disappears from my eyes and I stand up very fast waking up my brothers m mom and dad as I do.

Burakku looks at me and yawns. "Why you freaking out Yusaburu? **(Yusaburu? It means Jolt. Mwhahaha Taidana mean lazy? and Burakku i cant remmebur but i think it means dark or black... the parents names will show up very soon! )**

Burakka smells Naruto's highly fresh sccent and he stands up growling slightly. "Human!" My parents stand up and looks at my brother, Barukka and then at me.

"Jōki You know what to do right?" Mymom looks at dad and nods.

"I do Kitsuen... I take Taidana and keep him safe ffrom the human and you, Burakku and Yusaburu get the human away." Taidana looks at our mom and he stands up.  
"No I want to help!"" My mom shakes her head but Taidana had already ran out of the den.  
I hear a crash, a thund and the firmilure voice of Naruto's saying: "Ow what hit me... Huh an Eevee?"

By this time my family runs out of the den and I run out of it too wanting to keep Naruto safe. I see my mom and dad getting ready to attack Naruto while Burakku charges at Naruto.

Time seems to slowdown as my dad uses a flamethrower anf my mom using hydro pump. My body acts on its own as I run at my trainer but its as it I'm to too slow. My body starts to spark as electricity covers my whole body.

I seem to be just a yellow blur to everyones eyes as I figure out the move, /harishin the move Naruto's father and his pokemon had made. I Take the hit From the flamethrower/hydro pump combo barely withstanding the force of the attacks.

I open my eyes as I land on my paws in front of Naruto and I look at him then my yunger brother, Taidana who is stareing at me in shock because of how fast I was. "Stop!" My parents ook at me bewildered and I glower at them with firce determanation.

"Yusaburu! Get out of the way!" My parents yell at me and I growl my fur spikes up a I glareat them.

"No. I won't! I won't let you hurt my trainer, My friend!" I glare at them and Burakku stares at me because he had stop charging when he had seen the yellow flash. Burakku sits down and looks at me.

"You said trainer. You're not wild anymore..."

Naruto puts down Taidana who just stays where he is.

"Jolt?!" I let my fur lay flat and Naruto hugs my neck.

* * *

It has been a few days since Naruto found me. My family had taken a liking to Naruto two days ago.

Right now I'm playing with my little brother Taidana in a field with our family plus Naruto watching us. I lay down a few minutes later and Taidana chases a Butterfree.

I close my eyes for a bit and I then hear a sound I wished I would never hear again. I hear a gunshot off in the derection of where Taidana had ran off chasing the Butterfree. I jolt up and I run, hoping that Taidana is okay. I stop as I see a horrible sight. I see blood. I see red as I see some familure faces, Oorochimaru's goons Holding Taidana by the ears, throwing him in a cage and tossing said cage in the air.. I freeze up as the horrible memmories of the torchor I had gone threw plays in my mind. They get away before anyone else gets here.

* * *

**ALRIGHT DONE! Taidana has been pokenaped, and shot by Oorochimaru's goons. and poor yusaburu froze up at the sight... alright goodbye til next chapter... ^^ please review okay and tell me how thin this chapter was~!**


	12. Memmories of capture and 7088

I don't look up as my brother Burakku walks in the clearing seeing the blood and freezes up. I shake my head and my ears lay flat on my head.

I had failed! I FAILED to SAVE my BROTHER! How could I be so foolish. I notice Naruto and a odd pokemon walking up to us. I look at the pokemon and I raise an eyebrow however Naruto doesn't notice me doing this.  
"Wh-What the hell happened Jolt?!" I dont look at him, too ashamed of failing my younger brothe.

"We need to find Taidana," I step in someblood and I look down at my now bloodcovered paw. "we have to find the Snake's den. And I swear on this blood, that I, Jolt, Will help my brother and any other fellow pokemonto get this _Snake_ in a cage where he belongs..." I look at the pokemon Naruto has next to him.

"Meh. So you're Jolt? My name is Gargo. **(I couldnt think ofany other name at all...)** I'm also a Bagon."  
I nod and I look at Naruto now.

I then look away and I start to sniff out that same smell I had smelt before.

* * *

_Flash back Jolt's torment part one!_

_I smell many smels from in this cage and room. I smell blood and steral products.  
"Get test subject 7088." I hear that voice again of the snakeman. _

_I watch as a human with purple hair in a lab coat walks up to a cage near mine. I look in that cage to see a baby yellow charmander. My eyes widden in horor as I watch them DISSECT the baby pokemon. I back up further in my cage as I hear the shrieks and screams of help from the charmander.  
__**"Help!" **__Tears fill my eyes and I shiver as the continue the torchour the baby pokemon._

_After a few hours they stop poking and proding the baby charmander and they grin as they wheel over a totodile who is unconctous. I watch as they now cut out the organ all water types have so they can use water type attacks and icetyped attacks. I watchas they now connect it to the Charmander and one of the 'doctors' stitch it up in the poor baby Charmander. _

_"Subject 7088 should heal soon after all, the healing proporties we had found out it had should heal it and make the organ we had attached be able to work inside of the fire types body, in ableing it to use water and ice based attack. Like the electric organ we had attached also... This pokemon will be the one true powerful pokemon!" I back up more and they now place the charmander back into its cage as they heal the totodile too placing it into its cage also.  
"A-Are you okay?" I look at the charmander and he raises his head slighty to see me.  
"You're new huh? Don't worry I'll be okay.."_

* * *

_It had been around 5 months since I got here... The little charmander had became a human hating one and he has so much hate for humans._

_I had been tested on and they had made me into a monster. I now can turn into ANY eeveelution because they had messed with my DNA so much._

_I too have grown into a human hating monster. I growl as the asstant Anko walks up to y cage and she looks at me.  
"Shut up 7089..." She theglares at meas she walks away with the food she was going to give me.  
It had been weeks since I ate last. But I don't care.. I want to get away from these humans! And I will take Charmander with me..._

* * *

I shake my head "I wonder what happened to him... Thye had transfered him to the main lab before Minato had saved us. but it seems that they are back in action here in Oro Forest again.

* * *

**DONE! alright there we go I am done and a little sleepy... REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Meeting Monster! And Captured!

**IMPORTANT YOU MUST READ THIS A/N!**

**Okay sorry its taken me so long its just that school is starting soon and all so it will be hard to update and redo my stories also I am looking for a beta for this story and also I need to learn how to get a eta ans stuff any offers will help me very much! That is all thank you verymuch!**

* * *

It had been a few hours now and I have found that evil, disgraceful den. I lookk at the door and I growl at it. "Damnit! I can't get it open..." I look at Naruto and watch him pull out his waterproof laptop and a cord. I blink as he starts to connect the cord to the door's slot for cardkeys and ID cards.

Naruto starts typing away and the light on the door changes from red to green. The door opens and I blink. I now stare at Naruto intently.

Naruto sees my stare. "What? I can do alot of things. Hacking is just one of them how else can I mess with the school schedule and such." Naruto grins his fox-like grin and I shake my head as I walk through the the door.

I stop walking and I stiffen. 'So much blood... I can smell Taidana's though I smell many others... They must had restocked on experaments.. poor pokemon... I swear I will rip Oorochimaru a new asshole... Or I will crispy fry his snake loving ass.' **(A/N don't get me wrong I love snakes i just hate Oorochimaru and anko cuzz they ruined the snakes rep. Anko is call many names with the word snake so thts why i dislike her... ALruight?) **

I start running and I feel something him my left side as everything starts to dull out. I turn around to see Naruto, Burakku , My mom and dad on the floor uncontous. I shake my head trying to clear it. I turn into a Vaporeon and I growl at the humans who had the nerve to shoot the tranquilizers at MY FAMILY and then at me. I see the shocked faces of the other humans except one human. The same one who had helpped in all experaments on me and Charmander, Anko... I hiss at them as I lundge at her already loosing my mind as my inner beast takes over. I turn into a Flareonand everything goes blank as my inner monster takes over me.

* * *

_Jolts mindscape-1- _

_I fall in water. I stir stightly and I open my eyes. I freeze up as I look down seeing the blood. I stand up and I run. I reach a cage that holds somethingt I wish I would have never met again, Monster... I look at all the demonic looking Ninetails._

_"Ah so the young kit desides to vistet my domain in your head hm? "  
"Why am I here Monster?!" I growl at the huge demonic Ninetails as he walks up to the bars of the cage._

_"No love for me I guess? Fine. And don't worry about that problem ... I took over and as we speak I am murdering some humans for you and your revenge!" Monster laughs evily and I growl louder._

_"Give me my body back!" I lundge at the demonic pokemon and everything goes blank again._

* * *

I shake my head and I see myself on Anko who is beaten alittle. 'So he didn't kill anyone.' I feel a needle enter my body and I see Anko's twisted grin as she enjects me with the tranquillizer. I black out,turning back into Jolteon.

* * *

** ALRIGHT! done with this chaper and I will be goingto Naruto's point of veiw next chapter alright! REVIEW PLEASE AND ALso! *cries and hugs all my readers* THANK YOU FOR THE MANY FAVS, REVEIWS AND FOLLOWS I FEEL SO LOVED! *cries more.**


	14. The true beggining? Whirlpool? Flint?

**MWHAHAH! i'M BACK! *I gulp as I see the torches, and pitchforks and a angry mob glring at me.* I'm soo sorry I didn't upload things lately! And I have an announcement for the Yaoi ( Boy x Boy) lovers, A friend and I are making a ****_Make out tactics : Yaoi paradise_**

**And also here is the new chapter Ofmy story, also, I'm risking my life typing right now on this pc.. I have been cramned with school, and its hard typing without a pc... So I stle my mom's pc for a few hours for this small chapter, sorry if its small btw reader T^T Also this chapterwill Naruto's point if veiw and jolt's point of veiw... even Monster's!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own a damn thing so stay oputta my hair damnit!**

* * *

Naruto's P.O.V

I try to move, but its like I'm falling, Fallinbg into eternal darknes.. I see demonic red eyes.

**"Do you wish to live Naruto Namakaze Uzumaki, son of Minato Namakaze the man who saved many pokemon?" **

I look around the dark abiss wonderin where the voice came from, "I want to see Jolt and my pokemon friends again! Please let me continue living!"

**"This Jol as you call him, doesn't excest young Uzumaki..."**

My eyes widden when the voice says this. "Wh-What do you mean?! How can Jolt not excest?!"

The voiceroars and I now see a faint outline of a Hydragon?

**"Easy, its because you have been in a coma since you fell off that cliff child... All of this adventure you have been 'living' it hs all been a dream Uzumaki... Wake up, Your mother and Father are in the hospital room with you, It's time for the real teast Uzumaki, Lets see if you can become the master of Whirlpool, a Hydragon that has been around for so long in the Dragonious Regeon when you live... Wake up and tRY TO TAME ME HUMAN!" **

The Hydragon outline suddenly starts to fade as I slowly awake from my a coma as he said I had been in for a long time.

* * *

- Hospital in Bijuu City, AKA Naruto's home town -

- ? P.O.V -

I hear a small grunt from the bed where a young, seven year old blonde boy lays, where he has been`laying for almost three years, It is almost October Ninth, three days till said blonde boy's eighth birthday. All of his friends have came to visit, the fequent child that visitrs is Naruto's best friend Sasuke Uchiha with his Uncle Obito. My name is Flint, a Growleith, Naruto's best friend, and his first pokemon, and now Narto is finally waking up after all these years, tears fall down my eyes.

I look up at his parents who gasp in shock as Naruto starts to wake up and sit up.

" N-Naruto?!" I watch as his family hug him, crying. They don't notice Naruto's shocked face when he see's his dad. I jump up on the hospital bed and bark.

"Huh? W-Whats a Growleith doing here? " I freeze up when Naruto says that abot me, I have been with Naruto all his life!

"What do you mean Naruto? That's Flint, your gard dog and your pokemon..." Naruto looks at Minato, and Naruto glares, he then does a thing I have never seen him do, He punch his dad in the face!

"What the hell are you doing here Bastard?!" Both his parents' eyes and mine widden a this.

"Naruto? Why don't you remembur me?" Naruto frezes up and stares at me.

"Th-That Growleith just talked! Didn't you hear him?!" My eyes widden when Naruto shouts that.

"How can you understand me?!" I bark out to my master and friend.

* * *

** Alright here is this chapter, and It eems all that Naruto has breen though never happened? How did that happen?! Well who knows... Except me mwhahah! Sorry if chapter is all screwy fanfiction hates me... Got any questions, im all ears for them! **


	15. Was it all a dream?

**Alright so guys I am going to make things clear! What all happend uip till last chapter should be made clear this chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Naruto and Pokemon sadly, I wish I did because then most episodes would be in english!**

* * *

*Unknown*

* ? Point of veiew*

A pair of red eyes glow in the darkness as a loud hiss is herd coming from the darkness but not from the owner of the glowing red eyes.

"Manda... Where is he?!" A gruffy mad, yet Young voice hisses out at the owner of the growl.

A larger than normal Arbok slithers into some dim light and the Arbok hisses its red demonic eyes glare at the owner of the gruff angry voice and the first pair of red eyes.

"Who would he be? If you mean the boy with the yellow hair?" The snake like pokemon, Manda tilts his head grining evilly at the other pokemon.

Suddenly a large orange red paw shoots out at the purpple snake pokemon and therre is growl heard.

**"Where is Naruto?!" **The paw goes to scratch or possibly kill the Arbok.

"Calm down Ninetails!" A growl is emmited as the paw retracts and the moonlight from a window now shows what is in the cage, A old NineTailss one that looks thousands of years old, the Ninetails growls at Manda.

"Where is Naruto Manda?" A young Jolteon steps into the light, it has a scar over one eye from ressesting one of his 'doctors' here.

Manda smiles at the Jolteon. "Ah Naruto has been taken care of, he is now living in a little world of his own, where his father never left, where his old gardian pokemon, a Growleith name Flint, never died from getting a faital blow on a kiddnaping attempt, and where you don't exsit. He has everything he needs there, he will be there for such a long time Joteon..." The Ninetails and the Jolteon's eyes widden and the Jolteon growls now and he tries to lunge only to be kept back by the chains on his legs near the pawand the metal collor attached to a chain on the wall.

"You bastard!" The Jolteon hisses and growls at Manda.

**"Kit stop, they may have extracted me from you but you shouldn't try to attack them... So don't attack wait til the right time..." **The old nine tailed fox looks at the Jolteon.

"But they have Naruto Monster!" the now named Monster looks at the Jolteon.

**"Call me Kitsune,Kit..But wait for the right to to attack... Or you will end up hurt or mostly dead, and I can't have that happen... Or I will die..." **The jolteon shakes its head and sighs as he walks to the back of the cage that he is locked up in and he lays down.

"Naruto..."

* * *

**Bjuu City, Naruto' hometown. **

*Naruto's point of veiw*

I stare at my dad the whole way to my old home, I remmembur living here, I remmembur Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata , they are a few of my old friends that live here...

I look out of the window of my dad car , finally looking away from him.

'Justwhere am I? I feel as if this isn't even real as if its... All a big dream... Why does the name Flint sound fammilur so much?'

I sigh as I think this and my so called 'Dad' raises an eyebrow.

"Are you okay Naruto?" I blink as I hear my dad's voice.

"Huh? ... Oh... Yeah I'm okay..." I now go back to watching some kids play around with a Nedorino and Nidorina .

'Maybe this is a drea... Or maybe I'm in one of those Fanfictions and the writer is just mesing around with my head... " **(SHit how did he know?! WHO TOLD NARUTO?! Gah, if he only knew... Heheheh...)**

I suddenly shiver as if someone is ploting against me. 'I wonder if all of that, all of the adventures I've had with Jolt, and the others my whole life? Was it really a dream?' I shake my head slightly. 'I don't ... know...'

**"You really can't tell reality from a dream can you... " **I tiffen as I hear that voice I have been hearing alot... That gruffy uncaring, crule and evil voice in my head, I know I'm not crazy thank you very much!

'Oh... its you Voice?' I ask inside of my head I close my eyes.

**"Call me Monster Naruto... I know who you are, but you don't know who I AM... But all of those adventures you had, they ae real... You're trapped in something... I do not know what,but it is not good... " **I yawn as I start to falll asleep.

'How would you know Monster? Anyways I'm going to sleep... stupid voice...'

I startto fall asleep when thr car slowly pulls into a driveway . My dad shakes my shoulder slightly.

"Naruto, we're home now..." I open my eyes and I gkare at my dad with a hlf lidded glare.

'Bastard...' I sigh asd I get out of the car and Flint, my 'body gaurd' jumps out of the car looking around carfully. Flintfollows my family and I into the house and I go straight to my room where I remmembur it is. I lay down on my bed and I finaly astart to fall asleep.

* * *

**Meh got school gonna be late but I typed this up. I hope this helps you guys who got confused! **

**Naruto's pokemon right now**

**Flint- Spiecies: Growleith, - Type: Fire - Ocupaintion/ relationship to Naruto - Being his body gaurd, First pokemon he had=-moves- Flamethrougher, Bite Roar, Substatute mix with Doubleteam, commenly known as the infamas Shadowclone. -Gender- Male- Level- 15 - **

**Naruto' other pokemon!**

**Jolt -Spices- Jolteon- Type:Elec.- Occupaition/ Relationship with Naruto - Fishing and hunting for food, Naruto's starter. level 29-**

**Many others but_ have to gooo!_**


	16. The one , Teaser Trailer

*Unknown place 12 years ago*

"Our savior has been born." A deep voice speeks out and everything that is in the room looks at the person who said it.

"Has he really been born?" The speaker nods and looks around his green and red pupled eyes looking at everyone in the room, the deep voice sighs and closes his eyes.

The owner of said deep voice, is non other than Arceus himself.

Arceus looks around him, as he looks at his children, he sees the ones who always comes to his calls when they need to meet, he sees Mew, Mewtwo, Ho-Ho, Lugia, Rayquaza, Deoxys, Celibi, Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Latios and Latias, Palkia, Dialga, and finally Giratina Acreus sighs, most of his children could not come, expecaily since some of them always fight against each other.

"So who is he?" Arceus looks at the one who asked, it was Moltres who asked.

"He is the paralel version of the other wolrlds hero, I beleive you know what it is Moltres..." Moltres nods understanding.

"Father, I don't understand why you put so much trust into humans!" Arceus sighs as he looks at Rayquaza who had shouted that out. "Its because of them that Kyogre and Groudon were sealed and could be controled by those, cursed orbs! They tried to do that to me! OR did you forget what all they had done?! They tried to make pokemon! No offense Mewtwo."

Mewtwo looks down and nods. "None taken Rayquaza, I can see why you hate humans, they can be greedy. I was one pokemon humans made, they try to play god a lot Arceus-sama, how ever. One human that I met, he almost died trying to stop Mew and I's fight, he got in the middle of the fight... He changed my thought, I thought that all humans were evil, I was wrong, there are many humans who are worthy and trusting. I know that the others have met him, Am I not correct?" The other legendaries, Mainly Latias, Latios, and Lugia, they had met him and Latias absalutly loved the boy wo had never tried anything suspicous.

"Yes, that was a while back ago, Ash and I had stopped Moltres, Articuno, and Zapdos from destroying the world. But there are still many humans out there that are greedy, Rayquaza, I belive you would like to meet Ash one day..." Arceus sighs.

"This meeting is over, go back home my children." THe other legendaries fly off except Mew.

"You know something is going to happen don't you father?" Arceus looks at Mew and sighs as he nods.

"The new chosen will have many problems on the way. I fear for him Mew, You should go home and rest..." Mew sighs at her Father and she teleports away.

"Naruto Uzumaki, I will meet you one day, when the time is right..."

* * *

**Alright guys! this is all i could think of for now and also, here is a teaser trailar! this for a fiction that I havehad dreams of wrighting!**

* * *

*Unknown area*

*? POV*

Why is it so dark and cold here?

Where am I?

What am I?

"Its waking up sir!" I hear many shouts, 'Whats... All the noise for?' I twitch as the liquid covering me slowly drains.

I feel warm metal tuch my skin and I uncurl from the ball I'm in And I sit up. I open my eyes, My eyes glow for a few seconds when I open them up. **( AN He is sitting in the same possesion that MewTwo was when he had shattered his tank!)**

"CharmanderTwo, You finally woke up I see?" I stare through the and I see an old man in strannge clothing.

"My name is Sarutobi Haruzen. And I am the man who created you, You shall protect all future and present villagers here... You will watch them from the shadows, Your kind are still here, just... in hiding... Yiou shall represent the Will Of Fire." I stare at the man, Haruzen, as I walk to the glass cover and I place a paw on it as I take a deep breath and I feel a strange cold sensation in my mouth as I open it and a beam of ice hits the glass coating it with think ice.

My tail flame glows and so does my tail, I smack the ice with my blueish white tail, that is glowing and I shatter the Ice and the Glass. I see the old man's shocked face as I run. I run on all fours and I speed past people and I make it out of the place I was in. I run and I run, as fast as I can. I run even faster, its so cold out too... I run faster as I become a orange blur and I run straight into a gate. I stumble as I fall, I see a sign that has '44' on it and also 'DANGER! DO NOT ENTER!' on it and I do the smartest thing, I jump above the tasll gate and I run finding shelter in a hole in a tree

* * *

** Alruit end of the teaser trailer! **


	17. Jolt's memmories

**WARNING DO NOT READ IF YOU WISH NOT TO CRY! IM IN A DEPRESSED MOOD AND DESIDED TO TYPE UP THIS CAPTER!**

* * *

Key  
"Yo" Normal

_**"JOLT NO!" Shouting/yelling**_

**"I guess you die." Monster/ ( ) **

_"Naruto Uzumaki is my name!" Flashbacks_

"..Yo..." Me as in the author talking... kk"

* * *

*Jolt's point of veiw, Orochimaru's lab in Oro forest.*

Many things run through my mind as I cough up blood.

'Why? Why has time ran out for me?' 'Did my escape ever really happen?' Blood drips from my nose as I weakly try to stand up and I tremble as I do. I look at the other pokemon in this battle, its a Houndoom, his name is Diko, he is ruthless, he was 'upgraded' by Orochimaru... I get tackled and blood flies from my mouth and nose. I feel teeth digging into my throat.

"I would just give up and die already Jolteon, atleast then, I can kill you quickly old friend..."

Yeah you hear Diko correctly, when Diko was little we were best friends... but one day he went missing, he was pokenapped by Orochimaru and now, just look at him, so many scars on his body, one of his eyes is robotic, one who leg of his is also micanical... He has changed, he now kills for Orochimaru, Orochimaru turned my friend into a monster.

Tears fall down from my closed eyes, my fur that was once the brightest yellow is now... Blood matted and red from my own blood and others blood. 'Why? Why can't I stand down? I-I can bearly remmembur... Wasn't it because I have to save...someone?' I open my only good eye and I glare at my old friend.

"I-I can't give up... " Diko throws me into the wall and bears his teeth at me.

**_"DON'T YOU GET IT?! jUST DIE jOLT! pLEASE! jUST GIVE UP AND DIE! iT HURTS ME TO FIGHT YOU!"_** I struggle to get up and I stand up and look at Diko, I see his tears and I shake head.

"I can't Diko... I-I have to save my family, I already lost my older sister and I can't lose them!" My body sparks as I charge my power.

"Why do you even try Jolt? You were my first friend, and... I guess, I'm your executioner..." Diko looks at me with a sorrowful look in his eyes as he charges at me and he pins me, his tears drip onto my face. He readies his hyperbeam and he lets it lose... and it hits me directly... Blood spatters everywhere and my life flashes through my eyes.

* * *

_Flash back_

_I grin as I look up to my older sister, she is an Espeon and her name is Sunny. I look at my older brother, he is a Umbreon with blue rings and strange eyes, his eyes his left eye is a mix of blue and red. His right eye is pure red just like any other Umbreon.. His paws are different shades of blue but the rest of his body is pure black excet his tail tip, its toxic green that glows... But he is awsome, he rescuses others pokemon! Anyway his name_ _is Curuneko, Yeah its guys name belevive it!_

_"Now as I was saying Spitfire, Jolt, when trying to hit a target when you can bearly see is easy, thats why I train all of my senses like Curuneko does, but he has been doing that for years since he was really little." I look next to me and My brother Spittfire, He is my twin brother too, is grinning at me with the brightest smile._

_"I kjnow that Sunny! Thasts why I train my ears and taste of the air haha!" I see Curuneko nod smiling at us._

_"That is great but why don't you train your nose?" _

_"'Cuz its the best nose on this world Curuneko!" I sigh and I stare at my brother Curuneko._

_'I'm just a shadow to my older brothers and sister...' I stand up and start to walk away._

_"WHere do you think you're going Jolt?" I look up to see my older brother, Curuneko looking down at me smiling at me. "Do wanna spar with me Jolt?" I grin at Curuneko and nod. Curuneko and I walk away leaving sunny and SpitFire._

* * *

End flashback

_flashback!_

* * *

_ I freeze up as I smell blood... 'Sunny!' I run into the clareing to see my older sister fighting off a Arcanine trying to keep Spittfire safe, but... Sunny sudenly colapses dead..._

**_"SUNNY NO!" _**_Tears fill my eyes and my eyes widden when the Arcanine walks slowly to Spittfire. 'NO! I can't lose him... I have to keep him safe..' I don't register anything as I luge at the Arcanine clawing his eye out making him blind in the left side. I bite down on his ear and m\the tears fall from my eyes so everything is blurry._

_I don't hear Curuneko shouting Sunny's and mine names. But I feel the pain of the huge Arcanine's paw slashing my back open, 'I refuse to let go... I can't!' I open my eyes which are now small slits and I get thrown off of the Arcanine's body and I stand up. I open my mouth and a icyblue beam shots out, an Icebean, I had that move when my mom had me, when I hated I acedently had froze my brother Dark, he is an Umbreon like Curuneko. _

_ I freeze the Arcanines ear and I run at him and I bite the frozen ear shattering it. I jump away from the Arcanine.  
_

_I suddenly regain my senses and I jump back infront of Spittfire hissing with my furr puffed out in every direction._

_"Jolt, Spitfire, Take Sunny's body home.. get mom and dad here now! Go!" Spitfire and I nod as we pick up our sister's cooling body and run._

* * *

_ I wake up as I hear someone leaving the den. I open my eyes and I see Curuneko's tail disapearing... I also see Spitfire run out after him carefully.  
_

_'WHuy are they going out this late?' I stand up and walk out of the den not waking up my family. _

_"Cu-Curuneko? Spitfire?" THey turn around and stare at me._

_"Jolt go back to bed... Spitfire and I are leaving..." I stare at him and I shout at him_

**_"WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!?"_**_I glare at him and Curuneko looks at me directly in my eyes and I start to feel sleepy all of the sudden. 'H-He's using hypnoses ...' I fall down asleep and Curuneko caries me int the den and lays me down. _

_"Goodbye..." He walks out of the den and Spitfire follows him as they leave._

* * *

_I grin at my new friend, a baby houndour named Diko who is really funny._

_"Tag your it!" I smile a bit and I chase after him._

_"I'll get you!" But... I never did... He went missing that day too..._

* * *

I cough up blood and I close my eyes.

I remmbur all of the fun times I had with Naruto too...

'I'm sorry guys... I'm sorry...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then... Everything goes black...

* * *

**And there! Sorry, and also! this is the longest chapter haha and  
I know I shouldn't have posted this because many of you guys will abandon me... but hey, who all likes Jolt, he isn't gonna die yet... this chapter is exactly 1,277 Words long**


	18. Help me

**OKAY hello my readers, this is darken14142 here! So for all of those who had read my stories, I love you guys for that, but Hopnestly, I think I need some help, I need someone to help me get back into the mood of stories! Any help would be nice okay ? I really love typing stories and new chapters. so Yeah, I might become a writer when I'm older. I doubt if I were going to get any books sold... oh well, im a terrible writer anyhow**

**So yeah... Sorry! If you want, u guys could PM what u think i should make into chapter, as in, a little snippet of a chapter! it would help alot... Im sorry for all of my loyal readers T^T *feels guilty* I-I need to go to emo corner now bye... dont forget, u can Review and PM me okay? I dont mind hahaha**

**ALLSO THAT REMINDS ME! For all of my loyal reveiws ( Mostly the IrishWriter not trying to favor him/her its just that he helps me outr sometimes hahahah) **

**I love all of your reviews! Even the flames too hahA SO PLEASE DONT HATE ME ANY OF THIS!**


	19. I think I'm back for a bit

**Okay... note to self, get a beta ASAP...**

**Also, disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Pokemon if I did, Things would be much more depressing, yupp yupp!**

**Naruto: And thank Kami for that... **

**Me: You would get much more ramen if I owned naruto...**

* * *

*? point of veiw, Naruto's room*

'So, this is the child of the proficy? Is this really Father's champion? But... even I can tell all the pain he has gone through...' I look at the sleeping blonde wh holds a growlieth close to his chest, my blue eyes glow a little as I stare at the growleith, he starts to fade out, and fades back.

My eyes narrow, so does the eyes of my 'brother' Mewtwo.

"Trapped in a illusion... Sad..." I nod at Mewtwo's words. "Mew... We need to get him out of herre... we have to to wake him up, or else, Jolt, his freind, and partner pokemon, will die..." I now float closerr to Naruto and poke the growleith, my tail goes straight through his body.

"Tomorrow Mewtwo, we will break this illusion he's in... we can't do it at all here..." Mewtwo nods and we dissapear.

* * *

*Naruto's point of view, at Rin's cafe* I sigh a bit and Flint yawns as he tries not to fall asleep while we wait for the food, Rin, is a old friend of my dad's, 'Ugh why are things so dull here...' I sigh and shake my head, bored out of my mind.

I look up and see Rin, she smiles at me. "Hey Naruto! You and Flint back here again?! Why do you keep coming back here hahah?"

I look at her in the eyes, my eyes are dull, she backs up a bit, and stares into my eyes. 'because, you end up dead soon' isn't I could tell her, I smile now at her. "Its because I love your food believe it!" Rin seems to beleive my little lie and smile even more.

"So can we get our food now?" Rin laughs sheepishly and smiles.

"Alright... Be back in a few Naruto!" Rin walks back to the counter and I sigh a bit. 'Why is it so dull here... I wish... That I knew what really is going on... Flint fell asleep... maybe I can sneak off now...' I look at the sleeping Growleith that lays on a chair next to me. I get up quietly and I tip toe away, not awaking Flint at all.

* * *

I look around and smile softly as I walk up to the sea line, Yeah, I had walked all the way here... For a good reason too... The city where I live is too...well... loud and noisy... So I had came here...my speical spot for when I was a kid.

I pull out a Ocarina and look at it, its old but still playable, yeah, I used to play the Ocarina... I put it up to my lips and blow on it, a soft, peaceful tune is now made as I play the song slowly. 'Lugia... I remmembur when I first met one... I met him here on this very beach...' Dark shapes apear inthe water, they move to where I'm at as I play the lulliby I learned. I don't notice the shapes in the water since my back is turned, slowly, some of the shapes come out of the water, two Gyrados now loom near me. I see the shadows of the feirce pokemon, I almost freeze up until I think about it. 'I have nothing to fear don't I?' I turn to face the two pokemon slowly and play the Lulliby more and smile softly as the two Gyrados 'eye smile' at me as they loom above me, calmly.

* * *

**AND I DID THIS CHAPIE CUZ I STOLE MY MOMS PC OUO ALSO I MENT TO PUT HIS UP ON THE TENTH OF THIS MONTH CUZ NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY WAS THEN DX  
**


	20. I gots meh firstesed flamer! Important!

**Guess what guys? I got my first flamed comment, and it was the 40th review, also, Dear Guest who gave me the nasty comment, I wish to tell you, your 'comment' is just your saying, guess what?! Many others love my story, or like it, try talking to them... -_- **

**FLAMES DO NOT AFFECT MEH MWHAHHAHA! I WILL CONTINUE TO TORCHER THE DEAREST FLAMER BY CONTINUING STORY!**

**also, Any more ideas for my story would be nice, okay? I'm thinking about doing some stories for ideas you, READERS have, meaning, I will type up a story u have in mind, a story plot heheh, and I will credit u all in it! I'm just that kind of person SOOOO YOU MAY SPAM ME WITH STORY IDEAS YOU ALL HAVE! And also, im at a loss for this story, any help will be loved!**


End file.
